Sálvame
by A Evans B Potter
Summary: Numa noite chuvosa, Lily tem lembranças de alguns momentos divididos com James Potter e aos poucos vai percebendo que o perdeu. A música “Sálvame” é do grupo RBD, mas se vc não gosta deles, tudo bem, eu entendo, mas lê a história vai... Vcs já sabem q sou


_N/A: Bom, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic. Só que dessa vez é song-fic, então é esse capítulo e só. Bom, pra quem não me conhece e nunca leu fics minhas: Prazer eu sou a Aline (A Evans B Potter), caso vc goste dessa fic vai lá dar uma olhada nas outras, por favor. Caso vc já me conheça e esteja lendo "Sob o luar", sinto muitíssimo. Eu to enroladíssima aqui e sem tempo pra traduzir o próximo capítulo, mas se Deus permitir até Domingo que vem eu o posto. E pra vcs ñ acharem q eu sumi de novo to postando essa song que já está aqui no meu computador há algum tempo. _

_Bjinhos._

Sinopse: Numa noite chuvosa, Lily tem lembranças de alguns momentos divididos com James Potter e aos poucos vai percebendo que o perdeu. A música "Sálvame" é do grupo RBD, mas se vc não gosta deles, tudo bem, eu entendo, mas lê a história vai... Vcs já sabem q sou péssima com sinopses...

**Todo e qualquer personagem relacionado à Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling e seus associados. E a música "Sálvame" é cantada por RBD, o compositor eu ñ sei o nome. Mas que fique claro q não fui eu quem a escreveu. Vcs sabem, pra ficar claro e ninguém vir me processar. Afinal, já tenho muita gente atrás de mim. **

Sálvame

Extrañarte es mi necesidad

Vivo em la desesperanza

Desde que tu ya no vuelves más

Lily Evans com toda sua magnitude sentara-se no parapeito da janela e observava com dificuldade os pingos de chuva batendo no vidro, através de seus olhos nublados com as lágrimas que os encharcavam. Seus cabelos ruivos e longos entre os dedos das mãos que pressionavam, fortemente, a cabeça; característico sinal de desespero.

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad

Com el nudo em la garganta

Y es que no te dejo de pensar

O filme dentro de sua cabeça estava pronto e o play fora dado, fazendo com que assim, a primeira cena começasse a rodar.

_Lily andava sozinha por um escuro corredor do 4º andar, atalho que descobriu a cerca de dois meses, que dá para a torre de Astronomia. Uma das coisas que Lily amava naquele castelo é que sempre há algo para se descobrir._

_Entretanto, naquele momento estava um tanto quanto irritada por estar carregando uma tonelada de livros na mão. Isso que dá, ser amiga de Reneé, acabava sempre tendo que levar os livros para ela. Já estava até acostumada, mas em vista que Reneé não esquecera apenas um, mas três livros para a aula de Astronomia, Lily tinha justificativa para tamanha irritação._

_Caminhava agora, mais apressadamente devido ao adiantado da hora, acabaria chegando atrasada, e Lily tinha completo horror à isso._

_Passava pela estátua de um duende feioso quando sentiu uma mão puxando-a para um canto.. Ficou contra a parede, e com um corpo contra o seu. Ao encarar olhos castanho-esverdeado, de longa data conhecidos, derrubou os livros no chão, sentindo ligeira falta de ar._

Poco a poco el corazón

Va perdiendo la fe

Perdiendo la voz...

Uma onda de desespero tomou-lhe conta, e quando foi perceber, o choro se tornara pranto e os soluços faziam companhia as lágrimas. Encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, não se podia ver nada lá fora, mas Lily ainda tinha a esperança de vê-lo voando, todo exibido, em cima de sua vassoura. Mostrando a todos, que é o bom. Queria ao menos, vê-lo ao longe.

_O baque dos livros caindo no chão fez olhos de ambos se descruzarem. Olharam para baixo por poucos segundos, mas logo voltaram a se fitar. Lily fez menção de que se abaixaria para pegar os objetos, mas as mãos de James que estavam em volta de sua cintura, apertaram-na._

— _Eu pego depois.— ele sussurrou e passou os dedos pela bochecha da ruiva._

— _Eu... Eu mesma... posso...— Lily começou a falar, mas parou, James estava aproximando seu rosto do dela._

_Sentiu a respiração do rapaz, estava certa do que viria a seguir. Também estava certa, que podia lutar, tentar se desvencilhar, gritar... mas apenas fechou os olhos._

_As mãos de James percorreram-lhe as costas, enquanto seus lábios se uniram e um beijo dividiram. Talvez uma vida tenha passado, ou apenas um segundo, era impossível saber com todo o resto rodando a sua volta, a sensação de tontura e em seguida de segurança, nos braços do jovem rapaz._

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame del hastío

Estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sálvame del hastío

No me dejes caer jamás

Lily enxugou algumas lágrimas e apertou os olhos, fitando o campo de Quadribol ao longe. Talvez pudesse vê-lo... Tolice! Nem tinha certeza se ele estava mesmo lá. Era mais provável que estivesse nos braços de Judith. Fechou os olhos com força, lágrimas caíram. Sabia que não podia continuar assim, mas sabia também, que era inútil tentar parar.

Me propongo tanto continuar

Pero amor es la palabra

Que me cuestas as veces olvidar

— _O que você fez?— ela perguntou quando os dois se afastaram._

— _O que nós fizemos, você quer dizer.— ele a corrigiu._

— _Não, o que você fez, Potter! Você, que quase me mata de susto, me põe literalmente contra a parede e me beija!— reclamou, se desvencilhando dele._

— _À quem você está tentando enganar, Lily? Estávamos e estamos só nós dois aqui. Você fechou seus olhos e você também me beijou!— disse irritado, gesticulando freneticamente._

— _Quer saber, Potter? Eu não vou perder meu tempo com você.— o olhou uma última vez e saiu andando._

_Já estava no meio do corredor, quando James a chamou:_

— _Você tem certeza?— ele perguntou e ela o encarou de volta._

— _Do quê?_

— _Você não sentiu nada?— ele esperou pela resposta mas Lily só olhou para baixo— Essa é sua última chance.— sua voz possuía um tom decidido._

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad

Com el nudo em la garganta

Y es que no te dejo de pensar

— _Não houve nem uma primeira chance, Potter. Quanto menos uma última.— tentou imitar o tom decidido dele, só que sua voz tremia a cada palavra._

— _Você está certa.— ele a fitou com pesar - Nós nunca daríamos certo. Mas houve sim, uma primeira chance de minha parte, houve várias. E você perdeu a última._

Poco a poco el corazón

Va perdiendo la fe

Perdiendo la voz...

— _Ja... James...— ela chamou, mas ele nem se virou para encará-la, tão pouco percebera que ela o chamara, pela primeira vez, pelo seu nome de batismo._

— _Você vive dizendo o quanto eu sou imaturo, Lily.— começou, ainda andando na direção oposta— Mas você não percebe, que não é muito diferente._

_Logo, a silhueta de James Potter desapareceu na escuridão daquele corredor, mas os olhos da ruiva continuavam fixados naquela direção._

— _James...— colocou a mão na testa, e deixou um casal de lágrimas percorrer suas bochechas— James..._

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame del hastío

Estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sálvame del hastío

No me dejes caer jamás

Levantou-se e foi até uma outra janela da sala comunal. Sentiu uma rajada de vento, que lhe arrepiou toda. Estranho fato, que mesmo depois de fechá-la, ainda sentia frio.

Sentou-se no sofá do centro da sala e reclinou-se. A cabeça pra cima e os pensamentos, longe... Demorou bons minutos para voltar à realidade.

Colocou os pés na mesinha de centro e acabou por pisar numa foto. Inclinou-se para frente e tomou-a nas mãos. Era uma foto de James e Judith sorrindo. Jogou a foto no chão e pões-se a pisar, e pisar, e pisar, nas "caras" dos dois. Soltou um grito de fúria, mas logo voltou a chorar.

— _Lily você não vai acreditar!— Reneé tinha um brilho no olhar, que só poderia significar uma coisa: fofoca fresquinha._

— _Fala, Dona Mexeriqueira.— Lily disse sorrindo, Renée revirou os olhos._

— _Mexeriqueira não, repórter do Hogwarts Journal. Mas você não vai acreditar! Menina, o James está namorando a Judith Gold!_

— _QUÊ?— Lily perguntou, num tom mais alto que o desejado— Quer dizer, como assim?_

— _É o que eu estou te dizendo. Ele anunciou pra quem quisesse ouvir que não quer mais saber de você e que está gostando da Judith!— Renée encarou, espantada, a cara de decepção de Lily.— Eu pensei que hoje seria o melhor dia de sua vida... Tipo, pular, soltar fogos... dar ao menos, um "VIVA!"._

— _É...— disse triste e completou desanimada: — Viva._

— _Lily, você está bem?— Renée perguntou._

— _Eu só... preciso ver um negócio na biblioteca._

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame del hastío

Estoy hecho a tu voluntad

Sálvame del olvido

Sálvame de la oscuridad

Sálvame del hastío

No me dejes caer jamás

Deitou no sofá, toda encolhida e ficou lembrando, de novo e de novo, o beijo de James e Judith que presenciara, a caminho da biblioteca. Tudo estava dando errado. Tudo! Uma completa idiota era isso que era. Nada mais que uma idiota, burra, imbecil. Naquele corredor, quando aquele beijo ocorrera deveria de ter agarrado com todas as suas forças, aquela última chance que lhe fora oferecida.

E por que estava sentindo tanto frio?

Abaixou a cabeça e a segurou nas mãos. Estava tão inerte, em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem reparou que alguém se aproximara.

— Lily?— ouviu chamar, e levantou a cabeça de sopetão— Você está chorando?— perguntou preocupado.

Soube naquele momento, que era agora ou nunca. Levantou-se e na velocidade da luz, se jogou nos braços de James Potter. Não disse palavra, só ficou lá o apertando fortemente.

E então, subitamente, o frio deu lugar ao calor que aquele corpo junto ao seu proporcionava. Estava aquecida. Então, em meio as lágrimas, brilhou um sorriso.

Sálvame ee ee

Sálvame.


End file.
